


Break The Plans We Had Before

by awfuldaycupcake



Series: The One Shots Between Ironic and Onomatopoeia [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Smut and Angst, Well - Freeform, and they both hate their jobs, ashton and luke being cockblocks, sort of smut, they work at maccas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Mikey works the night shift at Maccas. Could he quit? Well, not if he expects to pay college tuition. His coworker, Calum, seems to have taken a liking to him, too. He isn't quite sure if that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Plans We Had Before

**Author's Note:**

> ((I know this is horrible. I figured I'd try my hand at it, and failed. I promise it won't ever happen again.))

“And that will be $4.94” Michael muttered into the speaker, the dull gray of the night sky reflecting on the drive thru window.  
“I’m sorry, what? You’re gonna need to speak up.” The woman in the car said, and Michael rolled his eyes.  
“I said, that will be $4.94.” Michael shouted, and the woman scowled. She handed him five dollars, which he kept. The woman sent him an expectant look, to which he shrugged.

It had been only a few days since Michael got his miserable job of working the night shift at Maccas. He had applied to hundreds of jobs in the past few months, but he was only accepted to one- the least likable one. He watched as the car sped away, carrying the overweight woman and her Big Mac. Michael crossed his arms, walking bitterly away from the window to the back kitchen. Making $16.37 an hour wasn’t exactly his idea of good pay, and working the night shift meant very little sleep. However, he knew that if he wanted to continue going to uni, he had to get a steady income from somewhere. 

“Did you just stuff that woman her change?” A boy asked. He was wearing the uniform, so he was clearly an employee.  
“What’s it to you?” Michael asked, pushing past him to get to the kitchen.  
“It’s my job to make sure shit like that doesn’t happen, so it’s a lot to me, actually.” The boy said, and Michael could hear him following him. The boy was pissing him off.  
“Listen, uh,” Michael said, reading the man’s name tag. “Calum. I really could care less that I stuffed a woman six cents.” Michael said, rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, well it’s six cents now. It might be seven tomorrow. Maybe a dollar the day after. Twenty the next week. And before you know it,” Calum paused, scanning his eyes across Michael’s chest, looking for his name. “Michael, you’ll be stealing thousands.”

Michael shook his head. “Whoa there, cowboy, no need to jump to conclusions. I’m not exactly a trained embezzler, or else I would work somewhere with better working conditions. I don’t even think this place would miss the thousand dollars, anyways.” Michael said, grabbing a rag to wash down the fry vat.

“Well considering that some of the thousands would have gone to me, I do think the place would miss it.” Calum said bitterly, and Michael sighed. “What could you possibly need the money for, anyways?” Calum said, and Michael pivoted on his heel, turning to face Calum. He grimaced. Calum had hit a nerve.

“I’m in college. I live in a small apartment, barely can afford rent. Hell, I can barely afford food half of the time. Gas prices are higher than ever, minimum wage is lower than ever, and I can’t afford to buy a loaf of bread. Nowhere seems willing to hire me. Maybe it’s because of the hair, maybe it’s because of the tattoos, I don’t know. But a thousand dollars would get me on my feet, give me food, let me pay rent! I think the question is, Calum, what could you possibly need the money for?” Michael said, his voice rising to a shout. 

“Excuse me?” Calum said back, equally loud. “You think I have it easy? This job is all I’ve got. I’ve got family that’s starving on the streets. I’ve got a home that needs my mum to work double shifts, my dad to stay away on business constantly, and an older sister who’s never here. Hell, I've even got a best friend called Bo who's stuck in a shitty relationship. I’m trying to sustain my life, and if this is how it works, then so be it.” Calum yelled, glaring at Michael. “And if you think uni is even an option, you’re already lucky.” Michael tossed the rag to the side. 

“Shut up. Just shut up. If I want any future at all, I’ve got to go to uni. My parents don’t back me up, saying that music is ‘impractical’ and ‘a poor choice.’ Hell, they haven’t been the same since I came out. My mom can’t even look me in the eye. I am trying to prove to them that I can do things on my own, that I don’t need their babysitting. And to be honest, I don’t know if I can take it. So just stop arguing, will you? At least your family fucking loves you.” Michael spat, narrowing his eyes. He was telling the complete truth, and he really could use the money. To think that this ‘Calum’ guy could accuse him of not needing it was ridiculous. 

“Oh, you think they do? Bullocks. They are nearly never home, always off to do something or another. I don’t even know how we got this much debt. I’ve gone through trials and tribulations only to find that nothing I do will be able to help, so I try. I try so hard, dammit, to impress, and it never works. Nothing I do matters, but if I came home with thousands one day, maybe it would.” Calum sneered, moving closer to Michael with each word. “And if I could marry rich, win the lottery, something, I would finally be considered something other than the weakest child.” Calum said, sighing heavily. Michael glanced at the boy, only centimeters away. “I just want to feel needed.” Calum whispered, his strong demeanor faltering. 

Their lips slammed together unexpectedly, but Michael did nothing to protest. Rather, Michael moved his hands up to Calum’s hair, taking a deep breath. Michael stumbled backwards, his back hitting the supply closet door. Calum glared at him, a certain lust in his eyes that Michael could identify with. It was the longing to feel wanted, to be held. Michael brought their lips together once again, biting the boy’s lower lip. Calum opened his mouth, and Michael let his tongue slip in. “To feel… to feel wanted.” Calum whispered against Michael, moving his hips in rhythm. Michael released a moan, moving his hips in sync to Calum’s. 

“Sh-shit.” Michael stuttered, sliding his hands to squeeze Calum’s hips. Calum kissed him again, tugging at his shirt. Had Michael been inexperienced with that sort of thing, he would have stopped, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled back from Calum, sliding his own shirt above his head. “Off.” He said clearly, grabbing at the hem of Calum’s work shirt. Calum slid his hands down, pulling off the shirt slowly and calmly. “No, no teasing, stop.” Michael whined, aware of how needy he sounded. 

“Oh, you want it off, then?” Calum said, and Michael groaned in anticipation. He felt himself growing hard.  
“Yes, please, now.” Michael said, and Calum pulled his shirt over his head in one swift pull. Michael wasted no time, instantly moving his lips to the other boy’s neck. It was Calum’s turn to moan, pressing his hands to the waist of Michael’s pants.

“I think these should go.” Calum said, undoing Michael’s belt slowly. Michael twitched, his eyes sliding shut.  
“Y-yeah.” was all he said, consumed in euphoria. The belt slid to the floor, and it took all Michael had to stay still.  
“You like this?” Calum said, sliding a hand down to undo Michael’s zipper. Michael groaned wildly in response, and Calum smirked. “I thought so.”

Michael kicked off his shoes, sucking another kiss on Calum’s neck. His hands nudged at Calum’s trousers, and Calum laughed.  
“There’s a- there’s a belt.” Calum said, moving to undo his pants. Michael slid his own to the ground with practiced ease. He looked up just as Calum’s pants fell to his ankles, the thin fabric of his boxers the last garment he wore. 

Calum tried to shake the pants from his ankles, but he seemed to be struggling. “You forgot the shoes.” Michael said, a slight giggle escaping.  
“Right. Shoes.” Calum said, pulling off his shoes. He fell to his knees then, staring up at Michael. “You ready?” He said steadily, and Michael groaned, habitually bucking his hips forward. Calum slid his finger underneath the waistline of Michael’s underwear, and Michael bit his lip. He wanted this, He wanted this now. 

“Calum. Underwear. Off.” Michael said, and Calum grinned. He slid his own pants down, sliding down his legs.  
“Your wish is my command, Michael.” He said snarkily, his hands moving back to Michael’s hips. Calum slid his hand down, grabbing Michael’s cock lustfully. Michael shuddered, pulling his hands into Calum’s hair. 

Of course, that’s when the bell rang.

"Mother of hell." Calum muttered, scampering up. "We have a god damned customer at..." He looked at his watch. "Four in the fucking morning."  
"Just let another staff member get it or something." Michael said in response, tensing his knees slightly. He couldn’t believe this.  
“Do you really think we’d be here if there were any other staff members?” Calum said, smirking.  
“Good point.” Michael added. Disappointed didn’t even begin to cover this.

“You go, I’ll dash to wash my hands and cook.” Calum said, and Michael obliged, hurrying to throw on his discarded clothing. He didn’t want to think about what could possibly lie on the floor of McDonalds.

Michael ran up front, standing behind the eat-in counter. “Hello, welcome to Maccas. What can we do for- Ashton? Luke? What the hell are you guys doing here?” Michael trailed off, not expecting to see his friends. The three had met a year ago in uni, and had been inseparable ever since.  
“You know, the usual. Just here to pester you.” Ashton said jokingly, laughing.  
“Well, maybe that’s why he’s here. I want a milkshake.” Luke said, his hands lazily in his the pockets of his black jeans.

“At four AM?” Michael asked, trying his hardest to sound amused. The bulge in his pants still hadn’t died down.  
“We were marathoning the Harry Potter movies, because _someone_ refuses to read any of the books,” Ashton said, grinning at Luke.  
“when I wanted a milkshake. We knew you were working, so... Here we are.” Luke finished.  
“Yeah, yeah. What are you ordering.” Michael said more so than asked.

Luke smiled. “Finally.” he said jokingly. “I’ll have a chocolate milkshake and fries, and he’ll take a burger with a vanilla one.” Luke ordered.  
“What size milkshake?” Michael said, running a hand through his hair. At that, he realised how frazzled and messed up it was. He sighed. Michael couldn’t find it in himself to care.  
“Large!” Ashton cheered, and Luke shrugged.  
“Mate, if we’re getting larges, you’re paying.”  
“Deal.” 

“So two larges, then?” Michael said. Ashton nodded enthusiastically. “That’ll be $11.83.” Michael said, and Ashton fished out his wallet, pulling out a card.  
“Debit or credit?” Michael said, and Ashton scanned his card.  
“Debit.” Ashton typed in a pin number, and Michael plastered a smile on his face.

“Great. Give me a minute.” Michael turned back to the kitchen, where Calum stood, fully clothed, snapping latex gloves on his hands. “A vanilla large milkshake, a chocolate large milkshake, a standard cheeseburger, and a large fry.” Michael told Calum, who nodded, grabbing two plastic cups.  
“Go wash your hands, you should help.” Calum said, gripping the nozzle of the milkshake machine.Pulling down sensually,he raised his eyebrows, as if to say _You like what you see?_ Michael gulped, racing towards the bathroom to rinse his hands. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Once exiting the bathroom, Michael looked to Calum for direction. “What do you need?” Michael asked. Calum smirked, and Michael felt himself blush. “Not like that, I meant what… nevermind.” Michael said, shaking his head.  
“The cheeseburger. The meat is in the fridge, throw it on the grill. I’ve got the milkshakes.” Calum said, walking towards the front counter.  
“What about the fries?” Michael said, throwing open the door to the walk in freezer.  
“There’s some in the vat, just microwave them. I dunno, this whole fast food thing isn’t going very fast.” Calum said in response, and Michael pulled the burgers out of the fridge. He greased the grill, tossing one on. It took only moments to sizzle, to which Michael made a face. 

“This is really unnatural.” Michael muttered, flipping the burger. It sizzled near automatically, and he placed it haphazardly in a bun. Grabbing lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge, he managed to cook a burger in under a minute. “Yuck.” He said, wrapping it with flimsy paper. He tossed it in a bag, moving towards the fries. The vat was empty. 

“Cal, where did the fries go?” Michael shouted, and Calum peeked his head around the corner.  
“I already got them. Now come on, the customers are getting impatient.” Calum said. Michael chuckled.  
“It’s Ash and Luke. I really don’t see them getting impatient that easily.” Michael said. Calum shrugged, and Michael took the bag up front. True to Calum’s words, Ashton and Luke did seem mildly impatient. 

“What took you so long?” Ashton asked, as Luke grabbed the french fries happily.  
“Oh, don’t even ask. You know it was the guy.” Luke said, between bites.  
“What guy?” Ashton questioned.  
“The guy who brought us our milkshakes, Ash. Now let’s go, I want to see what happens to Sirius.” Luke said, and Michael narrowed his eyes. Was he being that obvious?  
“Wait, you mean you actually care? I knew you secretly enjoyed them!” Ashton cheered, pulling his milkshake off the counter. “Thanks, Michael.” He called, walking with Luke back to their car. Michael watched them go, making sure they were gone, before he walked back to the kitchen. He barely could stop himself from running. 

“They’re gone.” He said, and Calum smirked. Calum walked up to him, placing his arms around his waist.  
“Well then, handsome. Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The MALUM one shot I promised at the end of Ironic. The rest of the scheduling goes as follows:
> 
> //Lashton (They Should Lettuce Be Lovers)  
> Ashton works at the Aldi Grocery Mart, and enjoys it well enough. Slightly more than minimum wage, a good book to read, and not many customers. Well, there is this one guy. He keeps taking heads of lettuce from the shelf in the store, browses around for some time, and then decides he doesn’t want the lettuce. He always places it random places in the store. no explanation given. On Valentine’s day, though, the boy finally buys the stupid lettuce, and Ashton can't help but wonder if he'll be gone for good.
> 
> //Mashton (The English Teacher and the Janitor)  
> Ashton Irwin was an English teacher at Richmond High School, a school he went to and graduated himself. He and his the math teacher, Luke Hemmings, regularly meet up for tea and gossip over lunch periods. Their prime subject for gossip, of course, was Michael Clifford, the school janitor, and a bit of an outcast among- well, everybody, really. He dropped out of high school, as did the gardener, a well kept man who only went by Mr. Hood. Not many expect much from Michael, with the reputation he carries. Well, no one except Ashton.
> 
> //Muke (Nobody Likes Magikarp)  
> Michael loves Pokémon, and it’s no secret. Luke definitely shares the love of the game. So when things go berserk and both boys end up in a video game, there’s no telling how this story will end.
> 
> //Platonic 5SOS (I Think We're Stuck)  
> Michael Clifford was a game designer. Well, more specifically, a game designer’s intern. He rushed coffee to and fro, made sure papers were straightened, and ran runs to the bank. Not a great job, especially considering he didn’t get paid. But if this was all it took to get a job in gaming, Michael would gladly sign up.  
> Luke Hemmings was still in med school, training to be a nurse. With good pay and a steady location, it seemed like a good career choice to an 18 year old. A year in to school, and Luke’s starting to doubt his choice. He doesn’t find any of the curriculum exciting at all, and doesn’t know if he ever will.  
> Ashton Irwin is a music teacher. He works at a school near his childhood home, living just down the street from his family. It’s nice and all, but he can’t help but wish he would have traveled while he had the chance. The world lay for him to explore, and he was cemented in the sleepy town he grew up in.  
> Calum Hood was a football star. He was incredibly good at what he did, but every day was a challenge. There was always someone better than he was, always someone faster, always someone stronger. Calum stressed over the smallest things, and he just wanted to let go, be himself. He wanted to feel free.  
> These four boys had never met, until one average day in the middle of Spring. A small bank was open, as it usually was. Michael was depositing a check for his boss. Luke was fixing a misspelling of his name on his checkbook. Ashton was setting up a savings account. Calum was just going into get a lollipop, if he was honest. These simple tasks all lead up to one terrible twist, one slip of a hand, leading these strangers to think the exact same thing.
> 
>  
> 
> I think we’re stuck.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah. Those will be spaced out, one every two weeks. I know, it's a wait, but I need sleep, or else my writing turns to shit.  
> (not that it isn't already lol)  
> ~Molly/Cecilia, depending


End file.
